Linger
by AnimuGamu
Summary: Ritsu Tainaka was switched with an another family when she was born, causing to have a misunderstanding between two families when she reached her teenage period. Ritsu left Japan to Italy for the sake of her family and friends. Will Mio handle it? What happened 3 years later? SEQUEL OF "Switched" BY RAZZENTINO.
1. Where are you'

Linger

A/N: Ola Minna-san! (Quite weird am I?) AnimuGamu here! So I made a sequel for razzentino's fanfiction called Switched. I'm really grateful that razzentino gave me the permission to make this sequel. SO BEFORE YOU READ THIS, MAKE SURE YOU READ "Switched" FIRST. Check out razzentino's account cause she's awesome! Hope you would enjoy this story!

 **WARNING: CONTAINS YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU MIGHT AS WELL TURN YOURSELF BACK NOW**. (but I gurantee that someday you'll be pulled into the Yuri and Yaoi world ;D)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own K-On. Fly Kakifly!**

Chapter 1:

August 8

13 days just before her birthday.

That day that 'incident' happened.

That day that the 'switching' happened.

That day that 'taking her away' happened.

She was supposed to regret her own birthday. But she didn't. She told me so. She told me that she was grateful. It's because she met me. Well thanks. I do admit that I was flustered.

But...

Where are you now?

We miss you already.

Just come back already.

I... I-...

...

I miss you.

So much.

I miss you.

Your rushing beats.

Your laziness.

Your teasings.

Your senseless leadership.

Your tawny hair.

Your annoying grin.

Your amber eyes.

Your...

I... I-...

I lost count.

Just come back already.

I promise that I'll help you on your homework everyday.

I promise that I'll always come back to your house and sleep over if you want me to.

I promise that I won't be fainting whenever you're injured.

I promise that I'll comfort you.

I promise that I'll always compliment your dishes.

I promise that I won't be stubborn.

I promise that...

I promise that I won't whack you on the head anymore.

Just come back already.

I miss you.

So much.

Great.

Tears on my eyes.

I'm crying.

Everyday.

But.

I have to be strong.

Even when you're not by my side.

Your birthday's coming up again.

Just come back already.

I still have to give you my present.

Come back.

But you didn't.

August 8

You left us.

You left me.

Behind.

August 8

Where are you now?

Just where are you?

Damnit.

I want you.

No, ' _want_ ' is not the right word.

I ' _need_ ' you.

I can't live without you.

But I did.

I lived.

But you left.

And I lived.

But I'm asking you to come back.

I hate you.

But...

I love you.

...

 _Ritsu_.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

A/N: That's the epilogue for now! I only added some few words from the first chapter cause I need to spice up some thin- I mean onions... Yeah. Onions. By the way, like what I said, I need to tickle the angst up first. So don't forget to Rate and Review!

(I promise I'll update on time)


	2. Missing Knight

Linger

A/N: Yosh Minna! AnimuGamu here! So, this is the second chapter. Real shit's (A/N: Oops, bad word XD) gonna happen here so... Just so you know, I suffer from a very life-threatening disease and I'm suffering from it for a year now. It's... It's...

 **WARNING: CONTAINS YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU MIGHT AS WELL TURN YOURSELF BACK NOW.** (but I gurantee that someday you'll be pulled into the Yuri and Yaoi world ;D)

Disclaimer: I do not own K-On. Fly Kakifly!

Chapter 2

"Mam, would you like to have an another cup of coffee please?"

"Hai. Onegaishimasu. (Yes, please.)"

The waitress calmly poured some creamy latte into the costumer's cup.

"O tanoshimi kudasai (Please enjoy)." As the waitress bowed down and swiftly attended the other costumers as well.

She took the cup, the cup that feels like it was personally made for her. Her soft hands were carefully trailing up and took hold. Before sipping the tempting latte, she inhaled its relaxing, addicting, and aromatic scent that she definitely love.

Soft lips to the tip of the cup, she sipped, taking note of the temperature. Her artistic mind was bombarded with different kinds of tastes. Sweet, foamy, creamy and...oh wow... a little bit of bitterness.

 _'So that's why I always drink this type of coffee. This reminded me of you... again.'_

Stormy gray orbs were lingering at the dim-litted sun, seen through the expensive-looking window pane.

 _'It's been 3 years already. You haven't contacted us even once ever since you left Japan.'_

Crossing her legs, remembering ever bit of her broken-hearted memory.

 _'Where are you now Ritsu?'_

She finished her cup, and paid at the counter.

"That would be 150 yen ma'am."

 _'New employees? I bet this is their first day of training today.'_

She searched for her wallet and gave the exact money.

"Yeah, here you go."

"Thank you and come again." The cashier bowed and gave her sincere greetings.

The other girl smiled back and headed towards the cafe door.

"What? Leaving already Mio-chan?"

"Ah yes, I still have to go to my apartment, Shoko-san."

The manager of the cafe, Shoko Yamazaki, who was about 5 years older than the stormy-eyed woman, was a friend of hers since she always visit that cafe.

Auburn hair, hazelnut brown eyes and a sweet smile that definitely matches her cute personality.

"The next time you come back here Mio-chan, we have a new recipe for you. You'll definitely like it." Shoko gave the raven-haired girl her determined face.

"Oh, I will. Anyways, see you later." The raven headed towards the door and it made a crinkling sound.

She blended at the crowd of Tokyo. Then the raven found her way at the sidewalk, just a few blocks until she reaches her apartment.

The wind blew, traces of her hair elegantly flowed. Bangs were in perfect touch, hime cut style/raven-colored hair looks stunning as if it just came from a beauty salon; but it wasn't, it's all natural. The weather was sunny but temperature was indeed cold. She shrugged at the cold feeling when it touched her skin; her smooth, delicate, and white skin was already enough to make other girls groan in jealousy. Her skin was trailing on her slim figure. Slenderly built body was already matched to be a model but extremely shy; quite ironic, right? She's really attractive, enough to make men groan in paradise. Yes, she is. Mio Akiyama is perfect, the ideal woman of every other person that takes both gender's breath away.

Mio followed the trail of the pavement that shows the way to her apartment.

Manga Store, a Mini Mart, a bakery and finally, her apartment. She found her keys from her pocket and opened the door.

She took her time scanning her cove, imagining Ritsu sitting at her own couch and watching cartoons.

 _'If Ritsu was here, she would laze here all day...'_ She thought to herself, since this apartment was actually spacious.

The apartment consists of a living room, a kitchen, her room, and of course, a guest room.

It's all thanks to Mugi that she was able to afford this kind good-quality apartment.

After Ritsu left, the HTT disbanded. They can't handle the pain and the loneliness left by their original leader. Yui was always active and still trying to cheer the whole band but managed to give up since all of them were too depressed.

She went in and closed the door as she let herself slide her back at the door. Mio let herself indulge with memories.

 _"Hey what's up Akiyama? Why don't you let us see that ridiculous story that you made?"_

 _"Yeah! We'll read it... Or tear it into pieces."_

 _"Oh look! She's crying! HAHAHAHA."_

 _A group of bullies were making fun of a young Akiyama at the playground._

 _"No, please stop... Please don't hurt me." A 5-year-old Mio was teary-eyed and was terrified of violence._

 _"Oh don't worry you stupid kid, this would be quick and very, very painful." He grinned deviously and started stomping his way to young Mio._

 _If she has the courage to lift herself up and abscond away with her fairytale story, everything would be okay, but she was too bombarded with her own fears._

 _She closed her eyes and readied herself to take in the painful attacks._

 _But..._

 _"DON'T YOU HURT MIO-CHAAAAAN!"_

 _6-year-old Ritsu was charging in. Obviously, she took on the bullies recklessly and started fighting them._

 _Then..._

 _"Ricchan, are... y-y-y-ou o-okay?" Young Mio was definitely worried. But what's even worse is that the sight of blood and bruises. You already know that Mio is a scaredy cat by birth._

 _"Ugh, yeah Mio-chan, I'm fine." She grinned and hid her painful wounds._

 _"N-n-n-no you're... n-n-not. Y-y-y-you have cuts and h-h-h-e pu-pu-punched you... on the f-f-face." Mio was stuttering and trying to keep herself calm from the situation._

 _"It's okay Mio-chan~ You shoudn't worry about me. It's the knight's job to protect her princess!" Young Ritsu held her index finger up showing the sign of determination._

 _Young Mio blinked. Not sure about what she heard. "But you're a girl Ricchan."_

 _"It doesn't matter. As long as I'm at your side, I'll protect you Hime-sama!"_

 _And there, she never thought that children that has the same age as her could be so sweet._

 _A 15-year-old Mio bought something at the convenience store at 6:00 and the way to her home seemed be darker than usual._

 _'This is a bad idea.' She started to freak out. Then her skin shivered in goosebump when she heard footsteps from her back._

 _"This girl's hot, man."_

 _"Hey girl, wanna hang out with us?"_

 _"We're just gonna have some fun together."_

 _Great. A bunch of men-who-are-hungry-for-women. Mio started to panic, but one of the guys held Mio's hand and gripped it tightly._

 _Mio winced at the sharp pain she felt and slid her eyes shut._

 _She wanted to scream but there's something in her throat that stops her in between breaths. Great. Just great. Too scared and horrified to be exact._

 _She opened her eyes once more and scanned the group. There were three of them._

 _"Hey Suda, hold this bitch in for me. She's getting excited here." The guy with dirty blonde hair spoke and smirked at the panicking girl._

 _'Not even one bit.' She thought._

 _"Yeah, you're right. Moto, watch out for people, will yah?" Suda was walking towards Mio and gripped her hand again._

 _"C'mon man. You know that I wanna have fun too." Moto looked at Mio with lust. "Yosh Hama, let's do this bitch."_

 _It seems that the guys tied a hankerchief at Mio's mouth so their hands would be occupied._

 _What's worse is that Hama started to unzip his pants._

 _Mio was crying, squirming and and sobbing; not ready to give away her chastisy. 'Ritsu. Ritsu. Ritsu. Ritsu," was all she could think about. She was hoping that hee knight would save her. But it was too late to take action... For her._

 _Moto also started to unzip Mio's pants._

 _But..._

 _They didn't notice the running footsteps towards the group of rapists._

 _Then out of nowhere, Hama was knocked out cold._

 _Moto and Suda was alarmed. "Hama!" "Damnit Hama!" The took Mio aside. Mio's eyes were puffy and bloated but she took a chance to see what happened. Sandy brown locks, yellow headband, and amber eyes. It was too familiar for the grey-eyed girl._

 _Now, she has the courage to scream. "RITSU!"_

 _But the scream didn't help ease the tension of the atmosphere, instead, it just gotten worse. Mio was relieved for a second, but it faded away immediately, since a thick, black, and terrifying aura surrounded her usually cheerful friend._

 _"DON'T YOU HURT MIO, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS." Ritsu was obviously welled up in anger._

 _Mio wanted to scold Ritsu so bad about cursing but she thought that these guys actually deserved it._

 _Ritsu painfully clenched up her fists and took her steps towards the rapists._

 _"YOU BITCH! YOU THINK YOU COULD BEAT US?! I'LL KILL YOU!" Suda threw a strong punch at Ritsu's head but she managed to dodge it and right uppercut the insensitive guy._

 _Sude lied on the ground, shaking at the aftershock._

 _"YOU'RE NEXT." Ritsu looked at Moto with aggravation._

 _"I'll kill you here for sure you bitch." He charged at Ritsu with full force and drew out a pistol._

 _"RITSU! WATCH OUT, HE HAS A PISTOL!" Mio screamed with all of her might. She was worriedly sick that she might pop out soon._

 _She aimed for the pistol first and gripped his right wrist, making his right hand pale and drained out of blood, causing him to drop off his gun._

 _But Moto was a fairly-trained opponent and punched Ritsu at the gut. Turned out that a gun wasn't his only weapon. He picked something from his back pocket, which is a brass knuckle and jabbed his way to Ritsu. He punched her face and beat her into a pulp._

 _Ritsu was already spewing out blood and he threw her at the side like a dead corpse._

 _He switched his attention to Mio. "I'm not done with you yet."_

 _But Ritsu stood up once more. She grabbed Moto's arm and twisted it to his back. He was aching in pain and started to beg._

 _"Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was just those two who attempted to rape her, not me!"_

 _Ritsu twitched in irritation and without mercy, she broke it without hesitation. But she was not done. She kneed up his face until he lost conciousness._

 _Ritsu piled up the unconcious guys and said, "Good thing that you didn't take away her virginity, because if you did, I could have killed you three already."_

 _Ritsu looked at Mio with such loving gaze and took her time untying Mio._

 _The hankerchiefs left a mark on Mio's hands, but she didn't mind. Mio cupped Ritsu's cheek and wiped away the blood that was coming out of her nose. She calmed herself down just by the vision of foreign blood that came in contact with Mio hands._

 _Mio hugged Ritsu using the energy that she has left. She cried, sobbed and squirmed, causing Ritsu's shirt to be stained. "Mio, I'm right here. It's okay, everything's fine already."_

 _Mio pulled away. "Ritsu, are... y-y-you o-o-okay?" Ritsu chuckled because of Mio's cute stuttering._

 _"Ugh, yeah, Mio. I'm fine." Ritsu gave her traditional grin that never failed to amaze Mio._

 _"N-n-n-no you're... n-n-not. Y-y-y-you have cuts and h-h-h-e pu-pu-punched you... on the f-f-face." Mio started to panic. She didn't know what to do even though her Mom taught her how to nurse a patient. But all of those things doesn't really fit Mio._

 _"It's okay Mio~ You shoudn't worry about me. It's the knight's job to protect her princess." She smiled at Mio so sweetly that the raven-haired girl would swoon and melt at her saviour's hands._

 _"Just don't leave me. Promise me that." Mio left some tears on her cheek._

 _Ritsu wiped away her tears and replied. "How can I promise you that, we've been together for years already. Do I need to promise something that is already as clear as daylight? Just know that I'll always be there for you, and you know that. Because the knight never leaves her princess."_

 _That's when Mio felt herself fall into a pile of roses. She fell in love, just by the choice of words of her own bestfriend._

 _But..._

 _The promise..._

 _Did she keep it?_

 _I-I-I don't know..._

 _..._

 _"_ Where's my knight?" The 19-year-old Mio felt a tear trailed down her cheek.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

A/N: There you go! So as I was saying, I suffered from a life-threatning disease called... The writer's block! Yes! But I am sickly child so I suffered from, scoliosis, kidney infection, and Pneumonia. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and R&R! CHAPTER 3 IS COMING UP NEXT (huehuehuehuehuehuehue) (hope you like this chapter senpai)


	3. Realize

Linger 3

A/N: Ola Minna! AnimuGamu here! That's usual greeting so get used tp it. So, about this story, I managed to update this since I can't get this plot out of my head. But I'm sorry if it got delayed, cause y'know, classes... This is chapter 3! Huehuehuehuehuehuehuehue (suspicious laugh)

 **Some words here are repeated intentionally.**

 **I DARE YOU GUYS TO FEEL ALL THE WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU MIGHT AS WELL TURN YOURSELF BACK NOW. (but I gurantee that someday you'll be pulled into the Yuri and Yaoi world ;D)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own K-On. Fly Kakifly!**

Chapter 3

She packed up her things and looked herself in the mirror. Of course, she was getting ready for school. Her eyes met at her own reflection. Indeed. She looks mature. Mature enough to be an adult.

But wait...

Since when did she became good at fashion?

Clad in a white top tank to cover her pale delicate skin, a floral bolero to give off her nature-loving manner (even though she's scared of the dark), some white skinny jeans, and summer sandals. Plus a matching handbag to top it all off.

It's all thanks to Mugi... again.

The heiress would show her to some stores that has great sense of fashion, not to mention the family that owns that type of company.

She grabbed her textbooks that involves humanities and other mind wrecking subjects. Due to her love story-loving attitude, she found herself studying at the faculty of literature. Mugi was at the faculty of economics... cause y'know... the next heiress of the Kotobuki Family.

Mio Akiyama looked at herself one more time at the mirror, still noticing the changes about her, and took off from her cozy cove.

She walked at the pavement, it's the usual path to the well-known Tokyo University.

A bakery, a mini mart, a manga store, then the infrastructures of Tokyo.

Walking... Walking... Walking...

This part of Tokyo was actually peaceful, making her think about her deepest desires. Including the fact that Ritsu would come back to her one day.

But she knew that it was impossible.

3 years.

Gone.

Three years, shedding of tears.

But those years...

She's already tired of crying.

Tears have dried.

She knew that she accepted the fact that she moved on.

Almost.

But she's still trying.

The deepest part of her heart is still searching for warmth.

Not blankets.

Not heaters.

But the warmth of a certain person.

That person's embrace.

Nothing could get better.

But that person is away for awhile.

For a short while.

' _She'll come back._ ' She hoped.

Then she reached the gates of the university.

"Hey, isn't that Mio Akiyama?"

"Yeah. Hot, isn't she?"

"I just knew that she's the leading student of this school."

"Man, I would be lucky if I would have her."

"Like you would. She's more of an introvert."

"Introvert? You sure about that?"

"Well anyways, I think she has high standards so it would take a hard time trying to impress her."

Yes. Mio Akiyama is popular from this school. Similar to her old highschool life, A Mio Fanclub was born ever since she stepped in. Murmurs can be heard from students who be dying to talk to her when she walked in the campus jist by the exact time of 7:30 since her classes start at 8.

Students can only watch and admire her from behind thanks to her enormous and powerful aura.

But...

"Mio-san! Great seeing you today!"

Someone held Mio's shoulder from behind.

Mio gasped and took a chance to look at her back.

Dirty blonde locks, pure black orbs, slightly tanned skin, toned body, and also has good quality of taste of clothes.

"Oh Tamura-kun, you scared me."

"Tamura? Didn't I tell you to call me Gen? You seemed perfectly fine when I called you "Mio-san."

"Eh? But it's kinda hard to do that." Mio complained, raising her right eyebrow.

"What? Hard? It's Ge-n-ku-n. Super easy."

"Fine. G-Gen-kun."

Gen scanned the girl in front of him. Like always, he would be mesmerized by her shy beauty,

"Uh... Mio-san, you look beautiful in those clothes."

The raven-haired girl definitely became flustered. He caught her off-guard, and she didn't expect that compliment to hit her.

The girl was panicking, thinking of a way to compliment him back. Just like what he did, she scanned him back.

He was wearing a blue optic print polo, dark red cargo shorts, white vans and some Levi's classic baseball cap in blue.

"Umm... Nice hat." Mio hesitated. Thinking that it was all that seemed to catch her eye.

"Huh? Thanks, here have it." Gen took off his hat and placed it on Mio.

"Oh, thanks." Mio took note that at least that the hat was white; which is somehow one of her favourite colors.

"C'mon, let's go." They both went into their classes.

By the time they went in, students inside suddenly looked at them.

Mio's not actually the only one who's popular. Tamura Gen was also a hotshot since he's one of the hearthrobs.

But Mio's still number 1. Students would send glares to Gen. They would even indirectly warn Mio to step away from him.

But she didn't.

There's nothing wrong about hanging out with him.

They sat at their own assigned seats. Mio sat next to a certain seat and Gen sat behind Mio.

Then...

"Ohayou Mio-chan!"

Blonde wavy hair; pure, alluring and healthy skin; cute and thick eyebrows; blue cerulean eyes that resembles the beautiful abyss of the ocean; and a cute motherly personality.

Mugi Kotobuki was wearing a floral dress and some sandals.

"Ohayou Mugi, what's up?"

Mugi took a seat next to Mio. Seemed like Mugi was Mio's seatmate after all.

Mugi is the only one that Mio had left. But not in a romantic way, the blonde was more of her second best friend.

After graduating from highschool, she still can't get over from Ritsu's departure, so she was stuck with Mugi. Yui also went to Tokyo University but she would rarely see her, every once a month. But Mio heard that Yui took the faculty of education.

' _I guess that she still hold on to her dream. How cute, a kindergarten teacher._ '

Much to Mio's concern about her daydreaming stuff, their professor came.

"Ok class, open your research books to unit 5."

Then Mio let herself drown into her studies.

- **End of classes** -

Great. Full of outstretched arms.

' _How many hours passed anyway?_ '

' _I don't know._ '

College.

Other people would treat it like hell.

It is hell after all.

But...

To Mio, it's paradise. It's like a getaway drug for her.

' _Nothing could get better than this._ '

Well, there is only one thing that could get better than that.

Mio groaned in satisfaction.

"You really like classes, don't you?" Gen laughed at Mio's little cute actions.

The raven-haired chuckled sheepishly, not much to her own very shy attitude.

"Yeah, I actually do Gen-kun." She gave him a smile then she stood up.

Gen blushed at Mio, realising that the most popular student in their school just called his name. At any time, he would swoon and cuddle Mio all over, but he held himself back.

She looked at Gen who was staring at her stiffly.

"Hey Gen-kun, are you ok?" Mio was waving her hand in front of Gen's face.

Gen blinked, then he fell into realization.

"Oh, I'm fine. Hehehehe." He laughed nervously.

"You sure about that? You seemed to be dazing off than usual."

"Yup, I'm 100% sure that I'm fine mam." He grinned at her widely. "Thanks for your concern ma'am."

Then something flooded Mio's mind.

'That kind of grin.'

"Yeah, sure Gen-kun. See you tomorrow."

Just when Mio was about to go outside the classroom, Gen called out.

"Uhh-uh-uh, Mio-san, w-wanna hang out t-today?"

"Sorry about that Gen-kun. Still have to read some books that are quite intriguing. And about this-" Mio took out a white cap.

"You can have it."

"You sure?"

"I'm pretty sure about that. He took the cap and he took the pleasure to put it on her head. "You look really cute when you wear it."

Great. Another compliment.

Mio blushed... again.

"Uhh thanks." Then left off, leaving off the unusually dazed person.

By the time she reached the classroom's door, Mugi popped up.

"Hi Mio-chan." Her sweet smile that would make other guys swoon in paradise appeared.

"Hi Mugi."

"He seems to be hitting on you Mio-chan."

"Who?"

"Him."

"Who?"

"Him."

Mio is smart but sometimes, she's dense.

All Mugi could say is 'Him,' so Mio didn't really get it. So the heiress gave a clue.

Mio realized that Mugi was looking at the cap.

Then...

Oh, him.

"EH?! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" Mio became a tomato. No literally, but her face was shaded red.

"Of course Mio-chan, you're as dense as always. You didn't even know about that even if it's clear as transparent?"

Mio looked about how Gen looked at her.

There might have some specific and obvious signs but...

"Are you serious about this?" She wanted to doubt it so bad.

"Fine Mio-chan, find it out instead." Mugi gave up; even if she would bug her up, she would still doubt until the earth's rocks would tremble.

Then the heiress left off.

Tip...

Tap...

Tip...

Tap...

Oh it's raining.

At the corner of her eyes, she was alone again.

Empty corridor.

Empty classrooms.

No one.

Except her.

But she took her time.

She gently looked at each edges.

She walked.

Slowly.

Letting herself feel the surface of the earth's crust.

By her heels.

By her soles.

By the tip of her toes.

Her hands were swinging elegantly.

Imagining if she was a princess.

The princess of a certain prince.

But it was not a prince.

It was a knight.

Taking her time...

Taking her time.

She walked down the modern staircase but she imagined it like it was a palace.

A castle to be precise.

Tip...

Tap...

Tip...

Tap...

Great.

A shoujo life story.

' _So romantic._ ' She thought. Hoping that something like that in the real world would happen.

But she knew that it wouldn't happen.

Her life was full of thorns.

She was being left behind.

She may be perfect in rhe eyes of other people.

But she was just like any other person.

Depressed.

Desperate.

Yes

She was just like any other person that was being left behind with a broken heart.

A perfect girl that was being broken.

She walked.

Slowly.

Letting herself feel the surface of the earth's crust.

By her heels.

By her soles.

By the tip of her toes.

She felt the doorstep.

She faced the exit.

She looked upon the reality.

That's when her daydreaming session ended.

Tip...

Tap...

Tip...

Tap...

It's still raining.

Mio searched her bag, but with no luck, she left her umbrella at her apartment.

But...

"Thank Kami I got this cap on."

She briefly wore the cap and left the university.

The sun was setting, the sky was forming shades of red and orange.

Thanks to Kami-sama again, the rain stopped.

The sky was darkening already.

Since her apartment was 15 minutes away, she has to take a shortcut. She can't take a taxi because she's on a budget. If takes one right now, she might not eat dinner and that would make things worse.

She took the quiet and dark alley.

Mio is definitely a scaredy cat but she did this so she can come over her fears.

She walked.

Walked.

And walked.

And...

Bump!

Mio fell on her back.

"I'm so, so sorry about that. Here, let me help you up." The stranger gave Mio a hand to get up.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about that." Mio can't really see much because the cap on her head seemed to be tightly attached to her head.

But she can't help but look at the stranger.

Finally, Mio got up.

Her stormy eyes were blurred from the darkness...

But...

She was stunned.

"I'm so sorry. But nice meeting you. C'mon Charles, let's go." Then stranger seemed to have a companion. And they both ran away until they both dispersed from the girl's vision.

Mio was still left there.

She didn't move nor she uttered.

She stood there stiff and stunned.

She really didn't see much.

But she saw something uncommon.

Not really common from this place.

It's something...

Familiar.

...

It was.

...

 _Amber eyes._

- **TO BE CONTINUED** -

A/N: YES! A CLIFFHANGER! Man, I'm really nervous on how I settle with this chapter. Lots of emotional stuff... AGAIN. I'M STILL CHOPPING UP SOME ONIONS. AND NEXT, SOME CHILI AND PEPPER! WAIT... BAD IDEA. HOT! HOT! HOT!

CHAPTER 4 IS COMING UP NEXT!


	4. A Few Days Ago

Linger 4

A/N: Ola Minna! AnimuGamu here. So I think a lot of you are getting impatient already. Please, hold your horses. I would like to thank you guys for your reviews and of course, don't forget to follow if you like it or anything because that would boost up my motivation. And to those who are new to this story, PLEASE READ THE PREQUEL FIRST: "Switched" BY RAZZENTINO.

 **THIS CHAPTER IS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT.**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU MIGHT AS WELL TURN YOURSELF BACK NOW. (but I gurantee that someday you'll be pulled into the Yuri and Yaoi world ;D)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own K-On. Fly Kakifly!**

Chapter 4:

Her nostrils smelled the fresh air, the spring, and the scent of sakuras blooming from it's season.

It's fragrant.

Like it was before.

It's somehow cold.

But she loves it.

That loving feeling that she felt in the past.

"It's been a long time since I came here." Her breath formed into clouds as her bangs fell into place.

"You've really missed this place didn't you Sire." He appeared from the back, wearing a nice butler outfit.

He wasn't forced or anything, but he desired to serve her.

"For the hundredth time, you should call me casually."

"As much as I would love to call you that sire, I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Why?" He would be stubborn at times, sometimes you have to shake him off until his brain would fall out.

"I think you already know the answer sire." _Great. Hints._

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

She stared intently at him. Her eyes would definitely melt him, but unfortunately, he was already built for her.

"It's that old bastard huh?"

He was not surprised by the vulgar word: ' _bastard_.' He was already used to her saying things like that, and she seemed to say those curses all the time.

Tsk.

Cussing.

He stood there, silent and letting her be. Waiting for some reaction.

Wait...

Wait for it...

Silence.

There you go.

And silence means yes.

For her.

"I almost approved of him when he sent me here, but with you calling me with such title is already out of hand."

"..."

"Fine, no wait... You're my butler and I have the right to command due to my wishings."

"But..."

"No butts..."

Then she giggled. ' _Butts_.' The childish side of her is really rare, since it only comes out once in a while.

Once in a week.

Once in a month.

Even once a year.

Literally.

 _'It's great to see her like this again.'_ He looked at her with such admiration, after he looked after her throughout the years.

Because of his master's mood swings, he would just think to himself: _'A butler that works under the heiress of one of the wealthiest families out there.'_

 _'A butler who works under the concent of a childish master.'_

 _'A butler that works under the properties of his master that disguises as a man.'_

The irony of it.

"Then I shall call you as you wish, in one condition."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell your father about this."

"Sure. From now on, call me what you truly desired."

"Hai, Oujo-sama."

"Sama? Ugh, fine. You win."

He let a smile creep through his lips.

She looked away and took her eyes to be overwhelmed from her hometown's beauty.

 _"Is there any reason why you called me here?"_

 _The owner and the leader of one of most wealthiest family every known was right._

 _At his desk._

 _Sitting._

 _Facing at the window that was behind the desk._

 _Crossed legs._

 _Smoking a piper._

 _Intwined hands._

 _"Yes, of course I would."_

 _"Then what is your new request, Luiji?"_

 _"Address me with respect."_

 _Even though he was not facing her, he can feel the tremendous tension coming from his own 'son.'_

 _"Hai Oto-sama."_

 _He still sat there, taking his time to smoke._

 _"There's a new branch of our company."_

 _"And?"_

 _"You would be happy if I told you the location."_

 _"Just tell me already."_

 _"Fine. The new company is located in Tokyo, Japan."_

 _She was astounded and flabbergasted. Dumbfounded, she didn't transmit an action to her limbs._

 _"So? What is your reaction about this?" He asked._

 _"Greatly overwhelmed, Oto-sama."_

 _"For the past 3 years that you have served this family, I shall give you the chance to work at your own company. You will be the CEO and your condo unit is already prepared there."_

 _"Already prepared?"_

 _"Yes, because I know you cannot refuse this offer."_

 _"..."_

 _"I introduced you as the new heir of our family and as my long lost son. Having a son for the next heir of the family would bring beneficial effects for our bussiness. Be sure to pretend as a man if you don't want any circumstamces."_

 _"Hai Oto-sama."_

 _"You will leave tomorrow evening, your luggage is already prepared by your butler."_

 _She motioned slowly towards the antique door, firm and creaking steps could be heard but..._

 _She stopped._

 _"Is there any catch about this?" She hesitated to ask, but trusted her guts to do so._

 _"You got me." He paused. "You will be engaged to a certain household heiress."_

 _"What? Are you serious about this? What if they knew about-"_

 _"Don't worry, she knew about you. But she still doesn't know about this."_

 _"So you're forcing us? Then what is the purpose of the engagement?"_

 _"It will draw other companies. Knowing that the bond between them and ours is completely unbreakable."_

 _"What the fu-"_

 _"Ever since you came here, me and Tashiro talked about the engagement, it should be a surprise but be grateful that I told you beforehand."_

 _"..."_

 _"You need to persuade the lady about the treaty."_

 _"What family is she in?"_

 _"I can't tell you right now. Not yet."_

 _"Wha-"_

 _"NOT YET."_

 _"Hai... Oto-sama."_

 _"Good. Then this conversation is over."_

 _Then she walked out of the door._

 _Silently._

pst.

psst.

pssst.

"Psst! Oujo-sama!"

"W-what?" She was daydreaming.

"The limousine is waiting already."

"Can't you just wait?! I'm taking my time here!"

"Quit that already, the trip would take an hour from here!"

He could be impatient. But humorously impatient.

She smelled the air once more. Keeping the smell under her nose and never get enough of it. She was excited. Too excited.

Her arms were woobly, her legs were stiff, her back was slouched, her hair was a mess and her whole face was deadpanned. To much... Too much...

"Oujo-sama, are you ready?"

The answer to that was too simple.

Yes.

Yes, yes, and yes.

But...

There was a bit of hesitation.

Anxiety came running down to her spine.

But she only brushed it off.

She stood up straight, put her hands behind her head, and gave Charles the biggest grin that ever formed on her face for the last three years.

Her amber eyes looked up at the sky.

"I can't wait to see _her_ again."

- **TO BE CONTINUED** -

A/N: Back at chapter 3, I'm sorry if I took too much spaces but it's just the way that I write. I'm a poet so I can't really help it but align it to be like stanzas. I'm emotional ;-; BUT HERE IS CHAPTAH FOUR!


	5. Luck

A/N: Ola Minna! AnimuGamu here! I'm sorry if I didn't update... I was too busy reviewing for our Finals. And damn, all the hardwork was definitely worth it. I got high scores because of that. But post tests are still coming up and I should be studying right now, then I suddenly remembered this FF so I made time for this. So anyways, hope that you like this chapter!

 **P.S. Bear with me until April 7. Why? SUMMAH IS COMING UP!**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU MIGHT AS WELL TURN YOURSELF BACK NOW. (but I gurantee that someday you'll be pulled into the Yuri and Yaoi world ;D)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own K-On. Fly Kakifly!**

Chapter 5:

Something was absolutely bothering her. From her hair tangling up, to her toes who were squirming like spaghetti. She didn't know why. But deep inside of her, she knew that she already knew why. Is it because she accidentaly saw a jumpscare at her TV? No. Is it because that there's an another test coming up the day after tomorrow? No. Then what? She knew.

 _Amber eyes._

It was definitely and strangely familiar.

Those eyes that caught her soul in a distance. I mean. Who does that anyway? Even in a thousand years in her whole life, a prince clad in a black suit that would take her away in a white horse, is nothing compared from what she felt from that stranger she met a few days ago.

How did he do that anyway?

How could he create such charisma?

I mean. Who has that anyway?

Questions. Questions. Questions. These kinds of things make Mio's world go round. Making her solve into the depths of her own abyss. Weird? No. It's only natural. Natural for those who are special, like Mio.

That weird attracting feeling- wait. attracting? Mio haven't felt something like that before. Something unnatural is definitely going on.

Those eyes that completely says _"I know you,"_ makes Mio's spine tingle in horror and... excitement. She doesn't know why but... Just like what she was asking over and over again, who is _'he?'_

Thinking.

 _'Ms. Akiyama!'_

Thinking.

 _'Ms. Akiyama!'_

Thinking.

 **"Ms. Akiyama!"**

"Hu-huh?" Mio fell into realization.

"Are you even listening in my class?" Her professor in biology scolded her. Disbelief filled his eyes knowing that Mio is the topnotcher in that prestigious university.

"Huh? Ummm-" Everyone was looking at her. Shoot. Time to apologize. FOR THE FIRST TIME _(A/N: For the first time in forever! XD)._

"Mio Akiyama, I know that you are a nice student but why on earth are you dazing off?" He was mad, but not furious. He can't stay mad for too long for a kid like Mio. This professor is old, so he had to keep his blood pressure low. He **HAD** to.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't get much sleep last night so I found myself stunned." Mio furrowed her eyebrows. She kept calm... but she knew that she can't keep it up any longer. _'My dignity is destroyed'_ she thought. Those kinds of words like _'dignity'_ and _'destroyed'_ were in memorization and was repeated (literally) over and over again. You can't blame her. Blame her instincts. Genes may be a part of the blame too. Since her mommy was like that. But her mommy was scared of chickens... **ONLY**. And later on, Mio found herself dazing off again.

"Sleep? What a terrible excuse." He said slyly. "Maybe you're thinking of ' _someone_.' Haysss~ *sighs* Youth these days~" Great. He's teasing.

Narrowed eyes and blushing furiously, Mio turned into stone. Her visage was stiff as a rock compared to the stone sculptures in greece, well, not really. But you can tell that she turned white, unable to scratch even a single spot on her face, all white. A white stone sculpture with a visible blush on her face. A tomato sculpture? Close enough.

Much to the professor's expectations, the class' reaction was a blast. Rumors started building up but Mio doesn't want that. But thankfully, most of her classmates want confirmation first.

"N-no I don't Sir." She tried not to stutter but failed. ' _Great_.' She thought.

"Nawww~ It's normal for kids like you. Try to live up a little. I know that I'm old already but I could tell you that my youth was splendid and I'm sure that you don't want to miss it." Mio was absolutely the center of attention. Sure, this is embarrassing but her Romeo play was something else out of this. Do you know how it feels like? No, you don't. Because you're not Mio. But I'm sure that you felt something like this before.

Eyes were all over her. Mugi was giggling, Gen was smiling, and the rest of the faces were mixed with curiousity, confusion, and adoration.

"O-ok sir." She sighed, exhaling all of the tension and the embarrassement that was piling up inside of her like horse crap. She hates vulgar words. But she has to say it when necessary and mentally. Out of character. She knows.

The professor just looked at Mio and giggled. Then he went off and continued their discussion.

Mio just sat there, mortified. Unable to move, unable to utter. She was too ashamed for this to happen to her.

After classes, she stood up. She could still hear the murmurs and mumbling of other students about her. Mio might think that all of their thoughts about her are all negative, but it's not. Most of them are about:

 _"Hey, who do you think Akiyama-san's thinking about earlier?"_

 _"I would be too blessed from the gods if Akiyama-san's admiring me."_

 _"We all know that's impossible. Akiyama-san has high standards."_

 _"Don't I have high standards? Can you see this? This?"_ He was flexing out his biceps, obviously showing off.

Mio was there and she could hear the whole thing. Her eye twitched in irritation, she may be flustered but the flattering words flicked instantly when she knew that they were showing off. _Ehem. Ehem._ Mio's the one they've been talking about but they shouldn't think that Mio's going to be attracted to them. Never. Yup, never.

So she went through the door, avoiding herself to have any eye contact because that would make anything definitely worse.

 _Step by step._

 _Sole by sole._

 _Heel by heel._

Then she felt the cringes of the doorstep. Her stormy grey eyes searched in both opposite directions of the door exit but showed no signs of harm or et cetera et cetera. Just when she stepped her foot across the hallway- **THUD**!

Just as she thought, she kept bumping into people this week.

Paperwork scattered across the floor.

Great. Luck seems to be opposing to Mio today.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." The girl was focused on the mess and she was unable to look up to Mio. The raven haired girl can sense that this stranger is scared.

This is Mio's mess, to be precise.

"Nah, it's ok. Don't worry about it." Mio appreciated the girl's concern.

Just when the girl finished picking up and sorting out the documents, she handed it to Mio. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Like I said, it's ok. You didn't mean it." Mio smiled and the girl smiled back.

"Yeah, I'll be going now." The two of them waved as strangers.

The hallway was pretty crowded so she had no choice but to swim her way to the canteen.

Wriggling.

Squirming.

Fitting.

Swimming.

Squeezing.

Even though the corridor was pretty crowded, Mio could still hear some girls talking about:

 _"Hey, I saw some hot guy earlier."_

 _"What guy?"_

 _"Y'know, the HOT GUY. You saw him with me."_

 _"Oh you mean_ _ **THAT**_ _hot guy."_

And later on, some of their friends joined in.

 _"Yo guys, what's up?"_

 _"Nothing. Just talking about- hey! Have you seen a hot guy today?"_

 _"Oh, in a tux?"_

 _"Ohhhh class, baby, class."_

 _"I want some of those! When I looked at him, he looked at me too! Damn, I was about to melt like ice cream!"_

 _"His eyes looked wild. No, he looks wild. That makes him hot."_

 _"His hair looks fabulous."_

 _"If I see him one more time, I'm gonna make a move on him."_

 _"Girl, he's mine."_

 _"Oh, let's see about that."_

 _"Do you guys even think that maybe he'll reject you?"_

 _"Oh. Well if he did, I'm gonna rape him instead."_

 _"Me too. Time to put on my S personality!"_

Ugh. Flirty girls.

Then she swimmed and squeezed her way again.

Through the ocean filled of a throng.

Then there she was.

She reached hell. Hell filled with stomach-grumbling-blood-thirsty-feast-hungry creatures. Demons that were released temporarily from their prisons called ' _classes_.' Oh how cruel it was. But Mio is different from them. She is an angle that was sent from heaven. Kind and a white surrounded her as she walked through the pavement of the cafeteria. The demons were purified by her prescence and was struck in awe. That is Mio Akiyama for you.

Her stormy grey eyes kept forward, ignoring the glances of her ' _fans_.'

Just when she reached the counter, she looked for her wallet inside her bag. But it wasn't there. ' _Oh God._ '

She was struggling and panicking.

It really wasn't there.

Where did she leave it?

' _ **THUD**_.'

 _'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you.'_

Omg.

 _'I DROPPED IT.'_

 _'grrrrlllllmmmppp'_

 _*stomach grumbling*_

"Excuse me Mio-san, are you looking for something?"

A familiar voice was heard behind Mio's back.

Dirty blonde hair, nice-built body, black and white baseball tee, black hoodie, cargo shorts and black and white Nike's Rosche Run kicks.

"Gen-kun? Oh don't worry, I'm fine." Mio obviously doesn't want to get embarrassed **AGAIN**. C'mon, they're in public and visible from the eyes of other people, who would want to mortify themselves? Well... Idiots.

"Fine? I can see it in your face, you need help. What happened?"

Great. He's bugging her.

But at least there's someone who cared for her once in a while.

"I-I-I... Lost my wallet." Sighed. Defeated.

"What? Where? I'll help you find it!" Great. Concerned. Worried.

"I don't know!"

 _*stomach grumbling*_

"Uhhhh-ehhhh... How about you eat first?" Gen handed Mio a Yakisoba Bread.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

 _*stomach grumbling*_

"Eh? I'm pretty sure that you're hungry." Then he took Mio's hand and handed the Yakisoba bread.

"Uhhh thanks." Mio looked at his eyes, his dreamy-looking eyes. But she noticed, his eyes is nothing compared to ' _him_.' And yes, she is troubled, troubled that ' _his_ ' lingering orbs still wondered in her. Troubled, but she loved it. And she can't wait to see ' _him_ ' again. Who is he?

Gen looked at her with a grin on his face. A grin that would make his fangirls scream in satisfaction.

But it didn't take effect on Mio. All she did was to smile back at him.

His lips quivered and took a moment of what's happening in front of him. Mio was smiling back at him! A powerful force called ' _ecstacy_ ' or ' _bliss_ ' covered him whole. His lower limbs numbed and deep inside of him said that he was already floating. Floating? Yes, floating. Where? He's in cloud nine, I presume.

But in a flick, he quickly broke eye contact. He was aware that his heart is beating so fast and he can't hold it any longer. Maybe without control, he might snap in front of her and release all of his feelings. So, he may want take it all nice and slow.

"Oh, bye Mio-san." He turned away stiffly and was close to hugging her.

"Bye Gen-kun." Mio was still there with a Yakisoba Bread on the palm of her hand.

But...

Her wallet.

SHE LOST IT.

NOW SHE DOESN'T HAVE MONEY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK.

Ugh.

 _'Thanks Luck, you made my day.'_

She slowly made her way to a table, regretting the fact that she bumped into that stranger carelessly.

Ughhhhhhhhhhh.

Anxiety.

Frustration.

Stupidity.

All of these fitted into one.

And mixed into Mio's three-in-one emotion mix.

It tastes great!

Great.

Now I'm enjoying my stupidity.

 _'Yakisoba bread huh?'_

It's actually been a while since I ate this.

With...

 _Ritsu_.

Without thinking, she opened the pack and ate it with memories swirling around her.

Salty.

Meaty.

A little bit of sweetness.

' _Delicious_ '

It reminded her of being in a park, sitting, and enjoying the scene.

She knew.

She knew that she wasn't alone.

Sandy brown locks, outstanding forehead, captivating smile and...

It was her best friend.

A once in a lifetime friend.

Both of them were loving the sunset, sending shades of different flashy colors.

It was romantic.

Seriously.

She even wished that everything about that scene would happen again.

But the truth is...

 **It won't.**

...

After she finished eating, she stood up and made her way to the exit of the cafeteria.

But she didn't see the ' _Wet Floor_ ' sign and...

 **SLIP!**

She slipped into a puddle in front of the whole crowd.

Great.

 _'Nice to meet you Bad Luck, you're my best friend today.'_

Everyone gasped. Of course, they wouldn't laugh at her, they would help her and this would be their perfect chance.

 _"Akiyama-san, are you alright?"_

 _"I'll help you get up Akiyama-san!"_

 _"Let's get you Akiyama-san to the infirmary."_

 _"Do you have any injuries? I'll heal you."_

All of these are her fans, trying to get into her nerves.

And all at once, she replied, "No, thank you. I'm fine." Then she fakely smiled at them, sheepishly.

And with that vital move, she knocked them all out. Now they're the ones who found themselves sleeping at the puddle of cafeteria water.

Ew.

Mio may be smiling sheepishly, but the truth is, she's in the verge of crying.

Poor Mio.

Even when the glares are still focused on her, she simply ignored them and slowly got up from her knees and ran away.

Running away.

Is that the answer to her problems?

No.

Well, in the situation, yes.

But to forget all the things that are important to her?

No.

Definitely no.

But she almost did.

While running away, she felt a tear streaming down on her cheek.

Then came another.

And another.

Then it became a waterfall.

Poor Mio.

Running.

Running.

Running.

The ONLY answer to her problems.

She ran until she reached the locker room. She searched for her valuable locker and finally located it. As usual, she spotted love letters, gifts, and flowers. She slowly put them aside as she sobbed, lightly.

Her clothes are wet, so she needed replacements.

Searching.

Panicking.

Doubting.

There's nothing there.

Just books and notes.

Great.

She cried again.

Feeling anxiety crawling to her skin, body, neck, and head. It hurts so bad. Migraine was controlling her, depression was her only friend.

Yes, take all over me.

Yes, control me.

Yes, take me.

All of me.

Unconciously, she got up from her knees again.

She's been kneeling from disasters all day. She can't help it.

 _'I need to get home already.'_

Then there was an announcement at the speakers at the hallway.

 _ **"There's a new sponsor for our school today. Let us welcome, Mr. Wakaouji!"**_

Mio didn't care, she just limped towards the exit. She walked out of the university, her mind filled with delirious thoughts.

But then, while she was walking at the city of Tokyo, she saw the park. A park that holds the old memories that still lingered in her. She scanned, she walked, she breaths the old atmosphere. But it was different than before. Last time, she could still smell the spring, the blooming sakura trees that she holds dear so much. She could smell the liveliness of the grass, swaying right to left with grace. But now... She can smell the sakura trees, she could still smell the grass, but it felt...

Empty.

What makes it lively anyway?

The wonders of science?

No.

The mother nature?

No.

The artificial habitat made by humans?

No.

Then what?

 _'What?'_

Then _'who?'_

...

' _Her_.'

She was the reason.

The sakura trees blooms with an aromatic smell.

The grass swaying right to left.

The park becoming lively.

She was the reason why.

But she left.

And the old atmosphere of the park will never be the same again.

But she saw a bench.

Her favourite bench.

Their favourite bench.

She stood in front of it.

She wanted to sit but...

She hesitated.

The wind motioned her and moved her towards that bench.

Yes, she hesitated.

But she let herself carried by the wind.

She walked.

And walked.

She let herself feel the surface of the earth.

By her heels.

By her soles.

By the end of her toes.

And now, she didn't hesitate.

She sat and let herself feel the wind swaying, let herself flow her beautiful raven hair swiftly.

Her day was an absolute disaster.

She was embarrassed for dazing off at her class, she bumped and dropped her documents, she lost her wallet, she lost her money, she slipped at the cafeteria, her clothes were wet because of the puddle, and she doesn't have extra clothes.

She's soaking wet right now.

Aff all the things that happened to her right now, she still can't help it but think of ' _him_ ' again.

His eyes...

His amber eyes.

His captivating amber eyes.

Attractive eyes that drags her soul and made her heart throb out of her chest.

Just who is ' _he_?'

"You're soaking wet right now. Do you even bother to change your clothes?"

A familiar voice was heard behind her back.

...

A voice that she didn't hear for a long period.

Then Mio felt something warm covering her whole.

It's a light grey jacket blazer.

And without second thoughts, she looked behind her back.

He was wearing a white dress shirt, grey waistcoat, dark red skinny pants, and white and red vans.

 _'He?'_

A warm smile, sandy brown locks, an outsranding forehead and...

Amber eyes.

...

...

Three years.

Three years?

What's happening right now?

Mio narrowed her eyes to the point where her pupils might pop out soon.

She was dumbstruck.

Didn't dare to bother.

Didn't dare to utter.

'She' is standing right behind her.

"R-R-Rit-su?" Mio's stuttering. **HARD**.

...

...

 _"Hey Mio."_

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

A/N: Alright! So here we are! Like I said before, I'm sorry if I didn't update but I somehow added 1000 words in here... Hope you Rate and Review!

Chapter 6 is coming up next!


	6. You?

Linger 6

A/N: Ola Minna! Zis is AnimuGamu! Huahuahuahuahua! By the way, I'm really grateful about your reviews and thank you for your feedbacks! :D

And yes, I'll promise you guys that I'll improve my writing and I'll do my best to make this FanFic bettah.

 **WARNING: CONTAINS YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU MIGHT AS WELL TURN YOURSELF BACK NOW. (but I gurantee that someday you'll be pulled into the Yuri and Yaoi world ;D)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own K-On. Fly Kakifly!**

Chapter 6:

 _"R-R-Rit-su?" Mio's stuttering. HARD._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Hey Mio."_

 _'Then I looked at her, mixed with different emotions.'_

 _Confusion._

 _Anger._

 _And Happiness?_

 _Seriously?_

 _Seriously._

 _'I can see her with her eyes closed, furrowing her eyebrows. Then she opened her eyelids, revealing those ambiguent orbs. Yes, amber eyes. And there she is, standing right in front of me-'_

"What happened to you?" She was giggling.

 _'God, it's been too long since I heard that laugh. And yes, she's looking at me, trying to tease because of my wet clothes. Seriously? Yes, seriously? Well, not literally.'_

Her grin shot up, but never the same as before. Something changed. Yes, she changed. Well, physically, but different.

And now, Ritsu is standing right in front of her, right in front of her, blazing dull stormy eyes, standing right in front of... _Mio_.

Yes, she may be swirling up in different, mixed emotions, but for a minute of not snapping out of it, she finally came back to her senses, realizing that ecstacy flowing right through her conciousness.

She's happy that Ritsu came back, after those years of hardships. But with the word _"happy"_ is not enough to describe her ebullient feelings at this point.

Mio took a step forward while Ritsu kept her position, and didn't even bother to move or run away.

But Ritsu could see Mio holding up her hand to her.

 _'Hug her.' 'Hug her.' 'Hug her.' 'Hug her.' 'Hug her.'_

...

 **SLAP!**

Mio slapped Ritsu.

The brunette widened her eyes, shocked that Mio swiftly slapped her right across her face. Ritsu was already used to being clobbered by Mio over these past few years but she never knew that a small move could break her heart into little pieces. _Yes, she never knew, that just a swift motion could kill her right at this instance._

A slap across her face was much more painful than all of the tragic memories that she experienced combined.

"What happened to you?" Stormy grey eyes were filled with salty, pure tearducts. Her voice was purely broken, unable to speak clearly.

"Mio, I-"

" **YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!** " She wanted to shut up, but with her best friend who left her alone, letting her to face her problems alone, left her die inside alone, she decided to spill out her emotions, of what she felt after the tragedy.

Sandy colored locks flowed as she kept her vision at the tip of her own toes. Her amber eyes seemed to be welling up as well, but she trained herself, knowing that this type of situation would happen.

"You, you don't know... what happened to me."

"I'm so-"

"You left me alone, Ritsu." Ritsu looked up to Mio, who was crying painfully.

"I kn-"

"I thought- that- y-y-y-ou we-were goi-ng to c-c-contact me." She was sobbing vigorously, sending diminutive teardrops to her cheeks.

Ritsu fell silent.

"Because of you Ritsu... The club disbanded."

Her amber eyes shot up. "What did you say Mio?"

" **I SAID THAT THE CLUB DISBANDED BECAUSE OF YOU RITSU!** "

"W-w-why did you do that?" Her amber eyes turned warm and firm when she met the stormy grey orbs. The brunette stuttered, wanting to know more what happened while she was away.

" **ARE YOU STUPID RITSU?! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU RITSU! I TRUSTED YOU, I WAITED FOR YOU, I WANTED YOU TO STAY BUT YOU DIDN'T!** "

" **YOU KNEW THAT I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE MIO!** " Ritsu beamed out.

Screaming in front of each other. It's the only way to cure and close up the wound that was left for uncounted days.

" **YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE?! YOU'RE REALLY STUPID, DID YOU KNOW THAT?** "

...

Ritsu pucked up her lips, quivering. She wanted to shout back, but restraining herself not to. She didn't know why but, Mio just didn't get it. It wasn't her fault at all. It wasn't her fault that she was switched with an another goddamn family that she didn't even know. Those people that she met, were strangers to her. Until now.

 _"Do you even know how it feels to be away from your own loved ones?"_

Mio looked at Ritsu with her blood-shotted eyes, remaining to be silent...

"So, what now Mio? Aren't you gonna answer me?"

Yes, Mio felt silent. Mio, one of the most intellegible and top-notched student of Tokyo University, fell silent, untouchable. She was supposed to answer any question, but... Why? Why is she silent? With just a simple question: how does it feel to be away from your loved ones?

 _'Do you have experience?'_

Mio would say: _'Yes.'_

But she knew. Yes, Mio knew that the girl standing right in front of her felt something so much worse.

"So you're not gonna answ-"

 _"Painful."_ Mio cut her off. She has to.

Yes, _painful_. Then her mind synced into the painful, screeching silence. It was utterly, booming out in silence.

Irony, just right there, just made sense, right at this moment.

But Mio thought, _'I know how she felt, even though I have no experience. But what happened to her, seemed to be more painful than usual. Maybe I just thought that I know how she feels. Maybe I just thought that we're the same. And then I just thought, right at this moment, that I just want to feel what she feels. But I don't. I will never be her. And it will be better if I'm not her. But I'm there, always there to comfort her.'_

But Mio never thought that all of these that Ritsu felt, seemed to affect Mio as well. Heck, she's Ritsu's old best friend, but they still didn't know how to mend the gap that they created. Maybe it won't be mended anymore.

Ritsu left a permanent scar on Mio's heart. But now that she came back, it seems that _**it doesn't have a cure.**_

"So that's it?" Ritsu said without showing any emotion.

But Mio still stood silent without showing any signs of answering.

"Then I guess... I'm sorry if I wasted your time."

The brunette took a step back, then another, and then started walking away from Mio.

But Mio still stood there.

Nothing.

But she practiced herself from this moment, trying to guess what the other girl would do, training herself about what to say...

But now this day has come, and she did nothing.

Mio just drove Ritsu away from her.

Farther and farther.

 _"Ritsu."_

Their distance is too long, enough to fit in 100 individuals, but Ritsu could still hear her crooked voice.

 _Crooked, but lovely._

 _Lovely, but miserably desperate._

 _Desperate, but hypnotizing._

The brunette stopped and turned her head to meet the girl who she once trusted, _**to meet the crooked girl with the crooked voice.**_

Doing what any person would do, Mio walked towards Ritsu, closing the literal distance between them.

And now, Mio stood once again in front of Ritsu.

The raven-haired girl slowly reached out to Ritsu.

Mio took Ritsu's hand and shook it. And with a crooked voice, "Hi, I'm Mio Akiyama. You?"

Narrowed eyes, furrowed eyebrows, slightly opening lips, Ritsu was shocked. But she calmed down in an instant. Calm amber eyes, normal-stated eyebrows, and slightly smirking lips, Ritsu replied, "I'm Ritsu _Wakaouji_. A pleasure to meet you, Akiyama-san."

They're the two of them, awkwardly shaking hands, at the park. One was dressed firmly, and the other one was amusingly wearing wet clothes.

A sight like that is truly rare, especially to that certain area. They truly looked like new dates, but they've known each other for so long.

Yeah, sure, they've known each other very well, but they're thinking...

 _'It's probably best if we're friends.'_

 _'It's probably best if we're just people who used to know each other.'_

 _'It's probably best if we're just...'_

 **"Friends?"**

 **"Friends."**

 _They knew that was fabric._

 _'It's probably best if we're just strangers.'_

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

A/N: I'M SORRY IF I UPDATED A MONTH LATER. BUT I HAVE A DECENT REASON FOR THAT. I spent 3 weeks studying for our NAT examination. You guys were my inspiration and took all of my time bathing myself on the books. And because of that, I got an above average score! :D And in case you were wondering, I'm not the only one using this account. My twin has been using my account lately and she was interested on my reading list. So, I got another person on the team! :D

I made this chapter short because like I said, I wanted to end chapters with cliffhangers. (And I bet that some of you are already imagining what would happen on this chapter after you read the last one XD) (Trust me, I've been there)

April 7 is the start of our summer vacation, so I'll make sure I'll update as early as I can. I'm a busy kid, so I'm packed up with summer jobs with my twin. But I'll update, I promise. :D

Hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Who are you? Part 1

Linger 7

Heart beating, pulse pumping, ragged eyebags, eyes bulging, and a caffein-addicted girl was walking through the pavement towards the university of Tokyo. She's been like this ever since she saw Ritsu two days ago.

It was awkward, breath-taking, and unreal for her to just see the girl she ' _wanted the most_.'

But...

" **WHY DID I DO THAT?!** " Her palms crushing her own skull, regretting her own stupidity, and turning oxygen into carbon dioxide were the only things she can do after what she had done the day before.

" **WHY DID YOU TREAT HER LIKE A STRANGER?! WHAT THE HELL MIO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!** " Great, she's talking to herself.

Then...

"I'm sorry, you look like you were having troubles. Would you like me to take you to a hospital?" ' _An asylum to be specific_.'

She turned her head and there was an old woman, bothered by her sudden rage.

The Akiyama just stared at the ' _stranger_.'

' _From earth to Mio_.'

She blinked and trying to remind herself of what's happening.

Then...

She blushed real hard after she realized that she was bobbling around like bonkers, sending messages from her brain to overflow her body with multiple number of goosebumps.

Her veins were tangling around, her hair standing up, her body shivered from the panic attack.

"I'm so sorry. I'm fine. I-I'm just on..." She paused.

The obaa-san was still confused.

"I'm just on- uh... on my period today! Yeah, uh... Haha, uh- it's _my time... of the month_." _**'WHAT?!'**_ She raised a thumbs up and plastered a fake smile for reassurance.

Mio was totally stuttering, but the old woman was definitely buying it.

"Oh, is that so? Of course, a beautiful young lady like you has her troubles after all. But don't get too much emotional or you'll get wrinkles on your face at such a young age, hahaha!" The obaa-san was chuckling and giggling her heart out, and such image caused Mio's heart to melt and soften.

"I won't obaa-san. But thank you for giving me such thoughtful advice."

"You really remind me of my grandson, always calm but sometimes mischievous. Hahaha! Now, now, this old cookie needs to go. Nice to meet you, young lady, I hope we can see each other again." She said while walking away slowly, limping with a cane on her hand.

"Hai, I hope so. Goodbye, grandma." Mio's face softened at the sight and bid her farewell. Then she continued her journey to Tokyo University.

She stepped foot on the glorious gate of Tokyo Uni, marking her own territory. Her nose smelled the scent of sakuras that lingered on her surroundings.

 _'It's aromatic.'_ She would think.

 _'It's fresh.'_ She would think once more.

 _'It's addicting.'_ Which reminded Mio of _'her.'_

Yes, love is addicting. But a thousand times better than drugs. Beneficial, I would say.

Then a guy ran towards Mio with a charming smile on his face. He shook his head, removing some of his hair from his face for better vision.

Oh.

It's the ol' usual _Gen_.

"Mio-san! Good Morning!" Gen waved his hand and took his place in front of Mio. He usually does this every morning to her, _'so she would notice him.'_

Yes, she would notice him, but not _'that way.'_

That Akiyama already set her eyes for someone else and only for that person, if you know _'what I mean.'_

But too bad, she already wasted an opportunity to get a good impression for _'that person'_ after three years. And whenever she would think about that, she would bonk her head off to a nearby wall until she passes out. But you already know that she wouldn't do that. With just a sight of blood would send Mio into space, rolling around, _shrieking like a mutant freak,_ just to get rid of the horrid liquid off her (or even at sight).

Great, she's thinking about blood.

Now she's tensing up, narrowing her eyes at the brief thought of death.

Ritsu's teasings would be better actually than watching a life-sustaining, color-draining substance trail at the tip of her finger.

But...

Great, her mind's off track again.

Must be the effect of caffein.

Must be the author's random, last second-thoughts. [1]

"Uh, hey Gen-kun." She greeted back in a formal manner, clutching unto her striped tee, with a side of a light washed denim jacket. Her bottom is an attractive white jeans and some flats to top it all off. Oh, not to mention a bright handbag to support her undoubtedly influential fashion. Everything about her clothes absolutely compliments her personality. Her sweetness and her outstanding coolness. Don't judge her, because she's actually a _high-quality hot chick babe._

"Great seeing you today, Mio-san." He said.

"Yeah, same as always." Mio said sheepishly.

Gen fixed his own collar, finding a way to undo this tension between them.

But Mio cut off the awkward atmosphere first by saying: "You look pretty good today too." She looked at him steadily with focused uneasy eyes. He was wearing a red v-neck jumper, some jeans and red and white vans.

Damn Gen, back at it again with the red vans.

He looks casual, but he can pull anything off. Same with Mio.

I mean, they're one of the hottest persons in campus. Gen and Mio are disambiguently the kings and queens of it.

Gen blushed furiously but he still managed to smile sweetly at her, thanking Mio in silence. But with Mio's uneasy eyes, eyes that would fit in an uncomfotable situation, eyes that looks troubled with flip-flapping problems that surrounds it, eyes that would define someone that needs help, then Gen knew that Mio definitely needs some help right now.

"You okay Mio-san?" He cocked his eyebrow up, questioning Mio's unusual behaviour.

"Yep, I'm okay." She rubbed her hand at the back of her hand sheepishly.

Gen seemed dazed by her, allured by Mio's natural charm. He's attracted to her, and he keeps getting sucked by the Akiyama's prescence. Whenever she's around, he's there too. He can't help it. He's like a peasant of his own queen, a slave for love, only for her.

 _Only for her._

Gen unconciously took hold of Mio's hand and rubbed his thumb in circles, giving comfort to Mio.

"Hey, what's wrong? Tell me, I'm here for you." He smiled at her, blushing albeit, aware that he's grasping the hand of his crush. He's tingling, feeling _'kilig to the bones.[2]'_ Sending butterflies to his own stomach.

Mio's eyes shot up, shocked by Gen's physical action. And then seconds later after realization, she blood rose up instantly, giving Mio's color different shades of red.

"Uhhhh... I-I-I'm okay. I-I-"

"Hitting on our friend here, aren't we?" A voice was heard behind their backs.

They turned their heads, and saw a figure. Standing firm, pale skin, supple lips, and sandy locks.

It was _Ritsu_.

From Mio's crimson red color, it quickly became pale like an undead person. A standing corpse. A zombie perhaps.

"R-R-Rit-"

"Hello there Akiyama-san. Flirting at first in the morning huh?" Ritsu teased and grinned widely, enough for the two of them to see clearly.

Then Mio's pale color became crimson again.

 _'Akiyama-san? They knew each other?'_ Gen wandered in thoughts.

But Mio's startled face was clearly saying: _**'WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH MY EMOTIONS?!'**_

Gen quickly retracted his hand from Mio and blushed real hard at the sight of Ritsu.

The brunette looked at the two of them, smirked at Mio and glared at Gen.

The Akiyama still stood there, like a statue. So Ritsu walked towards Mio and shook her hand in front of the Akiyama's face to get some attention.

Mio regained her conciousness and studied the brunette in front of her.

Ritsu was wearing a white dress shirt, dark green button up cardigan, dark khaki pants, leather brown skate shoes codean black, and some Ray Ban RB3016 49 CLUBMASTER to cover her hypnotizing eyes.

Mio felt weird around Ritsu, maybe it's because she's not wearing the usual yellow headband she used to wear before.

The brunette took off her sunglasses and looked clearly at the two of them, to show intimidation and to show 'dominance.'

"T-T-Taina..." Mio muttered but paused when she realized what she was about to say.

"Uhhh. I mean, Wakaouji-san. W-W-What brings you here today?" Mio stuttered and blushed at Ritsu's manly figure.

"Nothing. Just a passerby." Ritsu shoved her hands to her pockets and sighed.

"A passer-" Mio was cut off by-

"Oji-sama! Oji-sama! [3]" A guy dressed firmly in a butler attire came running to Ritsu in a matter of seconds.

 _'Oji-sama?'_ Despite of Ritsu's clothes, Ritsu's behaviour, and Ritsu's tone of voice, she was being referred as _'male.'_ Which made Mio even more curious. But due to Mio's understanding to Ritsu's situation, she knew something was off and she _'needs'_ to play along.

"Charles, what took you so long?" Ritsu turned half-around and took some of her attention to her own butler.

Charles seemed to be rather attractive, with brown hair in a slicked back hairstyle, dark brown eyes, and a very well-mannered etiquette could make any girl fall in love.

But Ritsu is an exception. Ruffled bangs that cover her rather mysterious forehead, feminine face, toned, lean body and a charming bad boy perfectly fits the brunette. With one word to describe, yes, **WILD**.

This sexy dynamic duo would make a collection of exploded ovaries of different women, including Mio's.

"I'm sorry Oji-sama, the traffic held me back for a few minutes." He said huffling his breath.

"Nah, it's okay. By the way, did you take care of the trucks?"

"Yes, Oji-sama. They are already aligned outside this campus." Charles stood firm with his left arm relaxed on his side and a right closed fist on top of his abdomen.

"Great-"

"Wait, are you Mr. Ritsu Wakaouji?" He hates being left out so Gen spoke out, trying to be sophisticated in front of Mio.

"Yes, yes I am." Ritsu gazed at Gen and flashed him a cool smile.

Ritsu took out her left wrist and glanced at her watch.

"Sorry guys, gotta go for a bit." Ritsu grinned sheepishly and walked past Mio and Gen, leaving the two of them behind. Charles was following 'him,' and followed him obediently.

"But Ritsu-" Mio paused and was flushed by her reference to Ritsu.

"First name basis?" Ritsu giggled.

"Umm-"

"What is it Mio?" Ritsu smiled warmly at Mio.

"Uh. Uh- L-lunch?" The ravenette was seriously nervous around Ritsu, even though they have been _'childhood friends'_ for the previous 11 years.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Teasing, Ritsu smirked mischievously, causing Mio embarassingly shout: "IT'S JUST LUNCH BAKA!"

Everyone in the circled paused and stayed in silence.

Gen narrowed his eyes and took hold of Mio's shoulder. "I-I-I'm sorry about that Mr. Wakaouji."

"Hahaha, she's a tsundere alright. Yeah, let's go for lunch later on, Mio-chuan~" Ritsu grinned widely and then she left off.

While Mio just stood there, feeling like she was hit by a shit tons of bricks, standing like a mascot for tomatoes, felt like she was bathed in 10 months worth of periods. Yes, periods from different kinds of women. (Ewwww)

But she was genuinely happy that Ritsu was able to talk to her, casually.

"So you two knew each other?" Gen asked out of nowhere.

"Uhh yeah. We knew each other two days ago." Mio lied. She wanted to shout it out loud that she was able to be with her best friend again, but she knew that there would be circumstances. She can't trust anyone. Not right now.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go back to class shall we?" This boy is being a gent to Mio.

But does Mio show any interest?

 _No_.

Does Mio give any fucks?

 _Fuck no._

Then with single piece of _'no'_ from Mio means absolutely _'no.'_

But does Gen ever listen to _'no?'_

 _No_.

Does Gen receive any ' _fucks_ ' from Mio?

 _Fuck no_.

 _*insert Meghan Trainor's song: No.*_

-TO BE CONTINUED-

[1] I'm sorry, I just randomly put some words absentmindedly. I'm on my period, okay?

[2] Kilig is new word that is added to the Oxford Dictionary this March 2016. Kilig refers to the feeling of excitement due to various romantic situations such as making first eye contact with one's crush or watching another person propose to someone. There is no exact equivalent English term for kilig.

[3] It means 'Prince' in Japanese.

A/N: wait. let me gush out for a bit...

tutoRING IS FRUSTRATING. I'M SUFFERING RIGHT NOW. I THOUGHT THAT THESE KIDS THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF ARE BEHAVED. BUT THEY'RE NOT. THEY'RE LITTLE DEMONS THAT WERE SENT FROM HELL. PLEASE SEND HELP. I NEED HELP.

I'M DYING. *chokes throat*


	8. Who are you? Part 2

Linger 8

 _A/N: I'm so, so sorry. It's been months._

 **AND PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THIS STORY DOESN'T DO BETA. WATCH OUT FOR SOME MISTAKES.**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS YURI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU MIGHT AS WELL TURN YOURSELF BACK NOW (but I guarantee that someday you'll be pulled into the yuri and yaoi world ;D)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own K-On! Fly Kakifly!**

Chapter 8:

"What's our next class, Gen-kun?" Mio set her gaze at the hallway, trying to make some tactics of how to avoid the mad throng around her.

"Nothing particular, just chemistry." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I hope that Mr. Ping doesn't go late banay-nays again." The both of them snickered.

"That's so mean! I'm sure that Mr. Ping has his own reasons." The ravenette held up her hand and brushed her hair. Long black silky hair flocked right in front of him, and within a second later, he froze. His eyes were stilled, his limbs were stiff, his hair was tingling and in general, he can't move at all! 'Wow, what a goddess' he thought.

While Gen was busy staring at the beautiful maiden, Mio was struggling to squirm right in between the crowds. She was squeezing out, getting the weight out of her in difficulty.

"Hey, you okay there?" He gave her a hand, hoping that the ravenette would give a response, which she did.

"Rah- airm or-kahy (Yeah, I'm okay)." Well, not clearly.

She grabbed hold of his palm started swimming at the crowded hallway. The hallway was horribly terrifying. With different kinds of students, but the same stereotypes as always. And as you know, people are all the same. Even though if you think you're different, there is always someone who is actually very similar to you.

Mio and Gen held each other's hands tightly to the point where the two of them might explode at any time. Not from the temperature, from the _'intimate'_ gesture made. (Or as people thought, but Mio never really thought of Gen that way) But let's get to the point. With a packed hallway like this, you won't be able to survive with its swarming heat. Thanks to global warming. And to the ravenette's hotness as well.

And this dirty-blonde haired guy was walking ahead of her, not even realizing that she was being devoured by the people around her. It was abrasive as hell, her breath shortening, her eyesight was becoming blurry and the whole atmosphere was getting hotter. Mio was getting scared, yes indeed. But a hand reached out to grab her again. Firm, lean, toned, but small. And yes, it was Ritsu. Thankfully.

"Hey, pretty crowded, isn't it." Mio was pulled out, falling at the arms of the brunette. "Watcha' doin' Mio?" Ritsu grinned.

Grey met Amber.

The bassist was at loss of words, and with a snap when Ritsu smiled, she was abducted by marshmallows and rainbows and unicorns...never mind that. That was the last fragment of Mio's childhood imagination. But it was magical, sparkles everywhere just by the contact of their skin. Mio's arms were on Ritsu's unusual broad shoulders, and Ritsu's palms were on Mio's slender waist. Yes, it was indeed magical. Like they were the only ones in the world. But too bad, they were back to the old, stench, sweaty hallway.

"Y-you okay there Akiyama-san?" Eyebrows knitted upwards, eyes narrowing, sheepish smile, Ritsu was nervous and trying to come up a way to break the ice.

"Uh." Mio was stuttering as well. We might as well call the two of them: _"The Amazing Stuttering Duo."_ Yup, it's amazing.

"Um. Yeah. Right. Where are you going?" The two of them let go of each other slowly, not wanting the loving warmth to leave their bodies instantly. It felt good, but in only for a few seconds.

Mio rubbed her arms, swatting away the horrid wrecking stench that was left to her by some sweaty humans.

"To Mr. Pig's class. I-I mean Mr. Ping." Mio embarrassingly replied.

Ritsu laughed genuinely at Mio's cute mistake and instead of getting mad, this ravenette luckily witness a phenomenal event that was occurring right in front of her. She was drowned with the brunette's laughs that would quickly cure any fatigue. But she didn't let this chance slip as she released a dragon-empowered punch that went straight to Ritsu's scalp. **TWACK!** And it was really painful to begin with.

"ITAI! THAT REALLY HURTS!" Ritsu was rubbing the new-found bruise on her head.

"Well, I'll stop if you stopped teasing me!"

"I haven't even started yet!"

"Yet?" Mio's eyes turned into bright crimson red _(SFX: SHING!)_ while balling up her left fist.

"OK! I'M SORRY!" The brunette spread out her palms in a defensive position. "Geez Mio, I was just teasing you know. Still got that temper inside of yah?"

"Yes, of course. After all these years, have you ever have the thought that I was going to change?" Mio grew serious and halted her pace, focused her eyes at the person she was talking to. Ritsu was surprised, as she narrowed her pupils and turned her gaze to Mio. The brunette was afraid that her companion was bringing up this subject again, and without doubt, she was hurt by it. But she let it slide for a while, thinking that she would act like nothing happened. Her amber eyes softened and continued to pierce pointblank into Mio, and tiered a hole inside of her.

She flashed a warm smile. "Not one bit." Then she continued to walk through the corridors.

They walked in a slow pace, treasuring every moment left. Their legs were synchronizing, their breaths were calm, not ragged, and everything at that time felt so right and just. But then Mio thought about something that would just crumble her to death. She doesn't want anything to ruin her time with Ritsu, but this thought just enough to rival her positive thoughts. And yes, it was her chemistry class and she doesn't want her name marked as tardy for the first time, even though Mr. Ping really likes to be late in class. Maybe he wants to be late _'in style.'_

"Sorry Ritsu, got to rush. Still got chemistry class." The lefty ran absentmindedly, leaving Ritsu behind. But she still shouted: "I promised you lunch! Be sure to be there at the cafeteria later!" Then Ritsu only responded with a gentle smile, giving confirmation to the running ravenette.

Mio ran and ran until she reached the second floor of the main building. Luckily, Mr. Ping's still not there. And just as she thought, she was right, this old nut's coming in class _'in style.'_

She stopped on her tracks and steadied herself to walk inside without minding the darting stares of her chemistry classmates. It was embarrassing, draining her confidence even with the slightest steps made. But no words were emitted during her entrance, but her ears were powerful enough to hear mumbles about gossips, stories… her.

She roamed around, trying to find some extra seats left. And thanks to Kami, she found Gen, waving and beaming at the sight of her. _'Maybe having Gen was a grace after all.'_ She thought.

"Alright class, please sit down properly." It was Mr. Ping. Great. He hurried and fixed his eyeglasses and tucked some of his silver hair behind. The professor scanned everyone, taking note of every familiar faces that he recognized, and believe me, he did. "I do not know how this sudden announcement will take you but..." Students perked up, eager of what the professor would say. It was rather unusual, because Mr. Ping doesn't even bring news to them, he just goes into the classroom and starts the goddamn class. "But... I may be away for a little while." And it went silent. Seconds later, everyone broke into hisses of "yesssssssss" and "ohh yeaaaahhhh" as they pumped their fists everywhere. Including Mio, who inwardly grinned to herself. "BUT! That does not mean I'm going to give you some slack." Mr. Ping exclaimed. "I have a replacement if you don't mind." Replacement? At least that that was a pretty decent choice. "He may be new here, but he's our sponsor here in Tokyo U. So please, be nice to him." He glanced at the door and said: "You may come in now, Wakaouji-kun."

A slicked back brown haired man in a ravishingly attractive butler suit went into the classroom and glanced upon everyone, shooting up his serious look. It was unmistakably Charles, Ritsu's butler. "WOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone rejoiced, feasting their eyes upon the wondrous eyes of the man that settled himself right before them. Guys were intrigued, girls were shrieking, and every student in that classroom was thankful for Kami's new blessing. But the only question that popped inside Mio's head was 'WHAT IS GOING ON?!'

Charles immediately spotted Mio, but looked away after that. Mio's vision was basically enhanced ten times than her usual when she saw… at the doorframe… a man… dressed in white dress shirt, some khaki pants, a green buttoned-up cardigan and some goddamn sexy-ass sunglasses. And she flinched at the realization...

Everyone gasped at the new _**WILD**_ figure that stood alongside Charles.

 _ **IT WAS GODDAMN SEXY-ASS RITSU.**_

Then everybody went out of control. Guys were gaping, shooting saucers, giving envious glares at Ritsu. While girls (which were doing the opposite things) were gaping, shooting panties, giving drooling stares at Ritsu. It was more ecstatic than before. You could set your eyes ablaze just by looking at her, because Ritsu is so HOT (get it? XD).

Well, Ritsu's image really is worth throwing out something for.

Instinctively, the Akiyama stood from her seat to get a better view and aimed herself at Ritsu. Without thinking, she exclaimed "RITSU?!"

Then all those ramblings, rampage, and shrieking has come to cease. It was so disturbingly quiet, crickets have already taken their place. Ritsu was surprised by Mio's outburst, then was suddenly amused that Mio stole her thunder. "You should call me _'Mr. Wakaouji'_ here in class, Akiyama-san. We have to be professional. We don't want anyone to have the wrong idea, do we?" The brunette eyed Mio with a sly/smug look on her face. Then she took those shades off and looked at Mio directly in the eye. Some girls already fainted because of that.

Mio's face paled, then felt her stomach drop. She was so embarrassed and at the same time flustered by Ritsu that she grimaced her face then replied a comeback. "Oh I'm sorry Mr Wakaouji, I must mistake you for someone else. It's because I don't remember having any business with a smugly monkey." It took all of her strength to think of something like that. And if it makes anyone feel better, more or less, she has never done something like that before. Even with the tiniest embarrassing stunts made can already make her faint. And thankfully, right now, she didn't. She's had enough with the stunts in the past.

Ritsu narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat. Then she grinned at Mio, saying: "Well, believe me you did. Anyway, I'm actually looking forward to be your new professor here in Chem Class."

Students were whipping their eyes back and forth, astounded by the casual dyad conversation. Curiosity was filling the classroom, dangling with millions and millions of questions that was left to ask.

They made not realize it, but their conversation just ended there. Everyone including Gen and Mr. Ping were balling with sweat and still expected a comeback, which they didn't.

But Ritsu and Mio was lost into their little world again, feeling that they were the only ones left. Their eyes sparkled, gazing into their fiery soul that nearly connected as once.

But much to their dismay, THE MITSU STARING COMPETITION has come to an end thanks to Gen tugging at the hem of Mio's sleeve. Ugh. It was going so well. "Um. Mio-san, you seemed to be lost." Gen said with concern in his eyes.

Mio and Ritsu snapped at their trance when Mr. Ping awkwardly coughed. "Uh. Just as I said, Mr. Wakaouji here will take my place as a Post-Secondary Professor. He will be teaching for a couple of months because I have to take care of some personal matters. Um. Are you okay with this Mr. Wakaouji?"

"Oh please, Mr. Ping. You can call me Ritsu if you want. Anyway, yes, I am thoroughly amused by this student of yours and that will be already enough for me." He jerked his head towards Mio and smiled at Mr. Ping, showing nothing but amusement and kindness.

"Hahaha, Mio Akiyama is one of my best students here. But try not to be detached to other students, Ritsu-kun. I will not allow favoritism here." Mr. Ping acknowledged.

"I will Mr. Ping. Thank you."

"Now, well, if you excuse me." The Mr. Ping took his leave, leaving Ritsu with the students.

Everyone was still awfully quiet. Then Charles spoke up, "Should I leave Oji-sama?"

"Yes, you may. Go to the lab and fix all the new equipment there. Leave me here with the students, I can take care of them." Ritsu was being cool, at the eyes of everybody. But Mio was an exception. She tried to stifle a laugh because it was never Ritsu to say _'I can take care of them.'_ The brunette was trying to act all confident and smug but Mio can sense that Ritsu was not used to this. And within a second later, Charles just left without any hints of goodbye.

"Now, let's start this class, shall we? Discussions first then questions later. I am Ritsu Wakaouji, your new Post-Secondary Professor here in Chemistry. But before I discuss some bizz, let me remind you that I will give you this single piece of paper," Ritsu held up a coupon bond "then write your name and your student email address." The brunette passed the paper to the guy at the corner. "But just remember that I will not use your student email addresses to ask you out on a date." Sounds of disappointment were emitted. But Ritsu just brushed it off by laughing at her students' reactions. 'Of course not, you idiot.' And to Mio, just a thought of Ritsu dating other women is just too much. "The purpose of your email address is for me to distribute out your syllabus."

'Is this even Ritsu?' Mio was struck in awe, reprocessing the brunette's words over and over in her head. It was unbelievable! This Ritsu 2.0 changed A LOT. She used to be a loud energetic dimwit, but now she's just like any surprisingly attractive geniuses out there. But either way, Mio still hoped that Ritsu would revert to her old back self.

"Now, what class is this again?" Ritsu asked, gaining the attention of the students. "Chemistry? Yeah, I used to hate this subject a lot when I was back in High School." She said truthfully. Everyone was laughing, amused by the honesty of the new professor. Even Mio snickered, remembering the past old days that almost went by like it was just yesterday… but sadly, it didn't.

"I was a lazy dumbass back then, pfft, even now. So yeah, I hate this subject. But the truth is, the…" Ritsu looked around from the curious and dazed looks the kids were giving her, but she was actually searching for a familiar face. And alas, she saw Mio- eye to eye. "Ummm… The truth is, this subject might be a pain in the ass but it has…" Then they looked intently, and Ritsu was probing for the right words to come out of her mouth. "It has immense beauty hiding inside it, and you never know unless you keep waiting for it." Then the two of them smiled, denying the blush that crept up to their cheeks.

"Anyway, in case if you don't know, I dropped out after finishing the second year of my high school. After that, I took a training at my _father's_ company. Being trained as a Biomedical Engineer is a lot of hard work and it even gets to a point where I don't get to sleep for 48 hours straight." Mio was astounded, trying to comprehend every word that was transmitted from Ritsu's mouth. It's a whole lot to take in, especially when you're not updated about this whole _bizz_ that's going on about your best friend. It's difficult, she knows- but even if she's already out of place about this _Wakaouji_ standing right in front of them, she has to accept what's going on. "But as a Biomedical Engineer, I have to be aware about what's actually going on. Like literally, you have to go there, and over there and there, without actually taking a rest. We have to create new instruments and technology in just a snap of time. Y'know, people are impatient, especially when it comes to medical stuff." Ritsu was rambling complaints about her own work (which is actually funny, considering that she acts like a real professional on the outside but she's just a casual dumbutt). The brunette took in a deep breath and crinkled her eyebrows (probably thinking about what to say or do next). Then eased up and rebuilt her own confidence- of course, that's Ritsu. "As you can see, we Biomedical Engineers typically do the following: Design systems and products, such as artificial organs, artificial devices that replace body parts, and machines for diagnosing medical problems. Install, adjust, maintain, repair, or provide technical support for biomedical equipment. And to explain it further, Biomedical engineering is the application of engineering principles and design concepts to medicine and biology for healthcare purposes (e.g. diagnostic or therapeutic)." Then she held up her hands into the air as if she was praising Kami-sama and said: "Thank you Wikipedia." Then all of the students bursted out laughing, gasping every oxygen left of their bodies. Ritsu is hilarious! And from that moment on, Mio was smiling, relieved that Ritsu still got her charm after all this time.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm late.


End file.
